Uncovered
by OoORinji Aoi HoshiOoO
Summary: Mikan has two new Alices! She has to go away to train for a while! Natsume and Mikan already engaged. But while Mikan's away, will someone else capture Natsume's heart? NXM! I'm going to put this story ON HIATUS to write others, too! Happy summer!
1. Chapter 1: Uncovered Alices

**Me: Please R&R! **

**Hotaru: This baka does not own Gakuen Alice or any of its components.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Hotaru: Just start the story already or else I'll shoot you with my Baka Bazooka.**

**Me: Hmph, fine.**

**Me: Oh, and there will be a dictionary up soon!**

* * *

**Summary:**

Mikan has two new Alices! She has to go away to train for a while! Natsume and Mikan already engaged. But while Mikan's away, will someone else capture Natsume's heart? NXM forever!

* * *

_Normal POV_

"I'm LATE!" shouted a certain brunette from her room. Yes, this is obviously Mikan Sakura.

Now she was a 15-year-old with curves in the right place. She gave up putting her hair up into pigtails. There were two reasons. One: Natsume gave on burning them. Two: She had to buy some more, and all together, they cost a fortune, even though she was now promoted to a three-star.

After the daily routine, (brush teeth, take a shower, change clothes, make breakfast) Mikan ran towards her school with toast sticking out of her mouth.

And as usual, she bumped into a certain someone.

"Gomen! I didn't see you and-" Mikan said when she got up.

"Whatever, Polka dots. Or should I say Lollipops?"

It took a moment before Mikan could contemplate about what Natsume said. "PERVERT!!"

_**

* * *

**_

**Meanwhile, about 30 miles from where Natsume and Mikan are**

"Honey, did you hear that?" a random woman asked her random husband. "I swore I just heard a girl yell pervert or something like that."

* * *

**Back to Mikan**

"Great! Now I'm late for class and Jin-Jin's gonna kill me! Thanks a lot, Natsume!"

"Your welcome," Natsume said, then smirked.

* * *

**In class**

"Whew! Just in time!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Ohayou, minna-san!" Mikan greeted.

"Ohayou, Mikan," some of her classmates replied back.

"HO-TA-RUUUUUUUU!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Yep, Mikan got shot by Hotaru's famous Baka Gun.

"ITAI! Hotaru ijiwaru!"

"Daijobu, Mikan?" Yuu asked, offering a hand.

"Hai! Arigatou. Hotaru, why did you do that? That was mean!" Mikan pouted.

"I don't want your baka germs," Hotaru simply replied.

"Hmph."

Just then, Natsume and Ruka came in the class.

"Ohayou, Ruka-pyon!"

"Ohayou Sakura-san."

"Ohayou, Natsume-kun!"

"Hn," Was all Natsume said.

"How rude," Mikan muttered.

* * *

**After Class**

_"Mikan Sakura, please report to the teacher's lounge. Mikan Sakura, please report to the teacher's lounge,"_ a voice from the loudspeaker said.

When she got there, she greeted the teachers.

"You wanted me?" Mikan sweatdropped when she saw Narumi-sensei.

"We have uncovered that you have two other Alices besides your nullification Alice." Narumi-sensei replied. He was wearing a pink leotard and tutu with ballerina shoes and white tights.

Mikan gasped at hearing this. "Nani?! What are they?"

"One is the SEC Alice also known as steal/erase/copy Alice. It lets you steal, erase or copy anyone's Alice. The other one is the spell Alice. You can cast spells." Serina-sensei finished for Narumi-sensei.

"You have to go train for two years with a teacher to perfect your Alices. You will be leaving in two more days. Then you have to go on missions when you come back." Jinno-sensei added.

"Demo-"

"With your Alices, you can help save many students from Alice Academy from the AAO. You don't want to leave this place knowing that you can save many lives, but didn't, don't you?" The High School Principal interrupted, stepping in the lounge.

Mikan, being a nice and kind girl, agreed. "But what about my friends? What will I tell them?"

"Tell them that you have to transfer to the Alice Academy in the United States or something. You may now leave," Misaki-sensei said

Mikan ran out of the lounge and into her room, almost bursting into tears. How she will miss her friends. But she knows that it's best for them.

* * *

_Natsume's POV_

**The Sakura Tree**

I was sleeping on my favorite branch of my Sakura Tree, when all of a sudden, I heard a familiar someone crying.

I looked down. Then there was Mikan. Sitting at the trunk, hugging her knees, and crying.

Mikan?! What happened to you?

I jumped down.

Mikan gasped.

"Oi, Polka Dots, what's wrong? You look uglier when you cry."

Mikan suddenly got up and hugged me, sobbing. It made my shirt get wet.

I responded to the embrace.

My heart was pounding. Is this what people call love?

"Mikan," I murmured quietly.

I tried hiding my blush under my bangs.

"What's wrong, Mikan?"

"N-nat-su-sume, I-i-sob-am g-go-ing-sob-t-to-sob-get tr-tran-s-fered to ano-th-th-er Alice Academy."

I was shocked.

"Mikan..."

* * *

_Normal POV_

**The day of the departure**

**(A/N: Let's say that her friends already knows she's going to be leaving.) **"Bye, Mikan! Take care!" Anna and Nonoko cried.

"Bye, Polka," guess who said.

"I'll miss you, baka," the famous blackmailer said with that monotone voice.

"I'll miss everyone so much!" Mikan shouted.

She looked at everyone but stopped at Natsume. He walked up to her.

"I-I wanted t-to gi-give yo-you this," Natsume stammered and gave her a jewelry box.

"You wanted to give me this? Oh, Natsume, you are too sweet!" Sumire said.

She found her hair on fire. Yuu found a bucket of water and quickly dumped it on Sumire's hair.

"This is for you, Mikan. And only you." He glared at Sumire when he said that.

Mikan gladly accepted it. She opened it and saw a silver-heart-shaped locket. She opened the locket. There was a red Alice stone on it. On the back, it said _**Mikan Sakura**, my only love._

"Natsume! Thank you!"

Natsume put his hands on Mikan's shoulders. He pulled her closer into a strong and passionate kiss that lasted for about two minutes. Yes, my readers, two minutes.

Mikan was the first one to pull back to get some air.

"Eh hem," Ruka cleared his throat.

"Yes, I believe it's time to go, now," Koko said.

"Natsume, I promise you, I will come back one day. Just promise me to always remember and love me forever."

"I promise, Mikan."

* * *

**Me: Oh, Natsume. You are going to break that promise! Muawahahahahahaha!**

**-Hotaru shots me with the Baka Gun-**

**Me: Owwie! What was that for?**

**Hotaru: For being loud and annoying like Mikan.  
**

**Mikan: Hey! I'm not loud and annoying!**

**Hotaru: Whatever.**

**-Hotaru goes out of the room on her duck scooter-**

**Mikan: Kyashii-chan, why did I have to leave?**

**Me: Um. Good question. I dunno. **

**Mikan: What? So you're saying that I left for nothing?!**

**Me: Um. Um. So how does it feel like to kiss Natsume?**

**-Mikan has a dreamy look on her face-**

**Me: Okay... Please leave a review! And you can leave flames if you want. What are flames? No one ever told me. I'm thinking fire flame...  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Kaze Misumi

**Me: Please R&R!**

**Ruka: Usagi said that Kyashii-chan does not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. **

**Me: Thanks Ruka and Usagi.**

**Hotaru: Just start already, baka.**

**Mikan: Hotaru, don't be rude!**

**Natsume: How come I don't get to say anything?**

**Me: You just did!**

**Me: There will be a dictionary up soon!**

* * *

**S****ummary:**

Mikan has two new Alices! She has to go away to train for a while! Natsume and Mikan already engaged. But while Mikan's away, will someone else capture Natsume's heart? NXM forever!

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_"Natsume, I promise you, I will come back one day. Just promise me to always remember and love me forever."_

_"I promise, Mikan."_

* * *

_Mikan's POV_

A year has already passed. My teacher, Kai-neechan, taught me all I needed to know. It was suppose to be two years. I guess I'm a fast learner! I just can't wait to go back to Alice Academy to all my friends and Natsume. I really hope he kept his promise. Wait, what am I saying? Of course he kept it!

"Kai-neechan, what time will it be when I go back?" I asked for the billionth time.

"For the billionth time, 2:00 pm!" Kai-neechan answered.

I just couldn't wait anymore! Right now, it's only 12:00 pm.

I fingered the necklace that Natsume gave me.

Natsume.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Hotaru_

_Hotaru's POV_

I couldn't take it anymore. Mikan goes away for a year and Hyuuga already has another girl? Poor Mikan. What will she think when she comes back?

"Hyuuga, if you don't mind, go find a bed." Hyuuga and Koizumi were caught by me making out.

I loaded my Baka Gun, Cannon, and Bazooka. I aimed, and fired them till they were all out of ammo at Hyuuga and Koizumi. But mostly at Koizumi.

"Ouch! Like, what was that for?" retorted Koizumi.

"No one hurts my girlfriend!" Hyuuga said, making a fire in his hand.

"Natsume, what happened to Mikan?" Ruka shouted.

"Who's Mikan?"

I just COULDN'T take it anymore! "DON'T YOU DARE FORGET MIKAN! IT'S ONLY BEEN A YEAR! DON'T YOU EVEN REMEMBER THE PROMISE THAT YOU MADE HER?"

"Uh. No," was Hyuuga's smart answer.

"You disappoint, me, Natsume. I can't believe that I'm your friend!" Ruka suddenly blurted out.

Wow. I didn't think Ruka had it in him. I couldn't say that, though. I'm suppose to be emotionless.

* * *

_Mikan's POV_

_Two hours later_

"Ah! Home at last!" I ran at top speed towards the Academy.

There I saw Narumi-sensei outside.

"Narumi-sensei! Narumi-sensei!" I shouted and ran in his direction.

"Mikan..."

"What is it, Narumi-sensei?"

Just then, I saw Hotaru.

"Hotaru!"

To my surprise Hotaru gasped. "MIKAN!" Then she regained her composure. "I missed you, baka."

I laughed. Same old Hotaru. "I miss you, too!" I hugged Hotaru and she allowed me.

"You need a disguise. Don't let anyone but Narumi, Imai, the headmasters, and me know who you are. Anyone can be a spy for the AAO," Kai-neechan said.

"Wear this ring." Hotaru commanded.

I looked at it. It was silver and had sakura petals on the front. "What does it do?"

"Invention #625. Ring disguiser. Let's the person wearing it change his/her appearance. Sold for 200 rabbits," Hotaru said to her so called 'audience'.

I sweatdropped.

"Your name will be Kaze Misumi and your Alice will be wind/air. Hotaru already knows about your Alices too," Kai said.

Hotaru, Narumi-sensei, and I walked together to the hallway outside the classroom.

"Wait till Naru says we have a new student or come in," Hotaru told me, then walked into class.

"Well, I'll be going too," Narumi-sensei whispered.

"Good morning class! We-"

"We have a new student!" Koko interrupted.

"That's right, Koko. Come in!" Narumi-sensei exclaimed.

I came in because that was my cue. I looked around the room. Then I looked towards Natsume's spot. I couldn't believe it. There Natsume was, making out with another girl. A familiar one. I didn't have time to think about it. "Um. Konnichiwa, my name is Kaze Misumi. You can call me Misumi. My Alice is wind/air."

"Well, any questions for Misumi?" Narumi-sensei asked. That snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What's her star ranking?" Anna and Nonoko asked. Still so much like each other.

"Her star ranking will be a special star," Narumi-sensei replied. People gasped at this. I almost did, too.

"Narumi-sensei, c-can I go to my room?" I asked.

"Natsume, take Hotaru and Misumi to the room next to your's," Narumi-sensei ordered.

I didn't expect Natsume to take me.

Natsume, who stopped kissing that girl to listen when I started to introduced, stared at me, "Tch. Whatever"

When we got to my new room, Hotaru told Natsume to scram.

We got in. I didn't bother to explore my new room, (or rather, house) but instead, I went to my bed right away. I sat there with my hands covering my face.

"You did a good job of keeping your tears in. Now feel free to let them out. All of them," Hotaru said.

"Why-sob-did he-sob-not keep-h-sob-is-sob-pro-sob-mise? Who was-sob-that-sob-girl?" I cried.

"Luna. Koizumi Luna. And our new enemy," Hotaru said, evilly. Luna, you'll regret meeting Natsume.

* * *

**Misumi: Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!**

**Natsume: What is it?**

**-Misumi uses her wind/air Alice on Natsume-**

**Natsume: Ow! What was that for?**

**Misumi: I hate you! Why did you break our promise?**

**Natsume: Promise? What promise?**

**Hotaru: How could you? Hyuuga, you are an even bigger baka than this one!**

**Me: Don't worry, Mi-chan.**

**Hotaru: Yeah, cause it's all your fault! You're the one that wrote it! And now you'll pay! Muawahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Me: Um. Hey look! Someone dropped 1,000,000,000 rabbits 2,000,000,000 miles north of here!**

**Hotaru has money signs in her eyes.**

**Hotaru: Wait there, rabbits! I'll come and save you!**

**-Hotaru runs away to find the rabbits-**

**-Everyone sweatdrops-**

**Ruka: Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shiro Neko and Kuro Neko

**Me: I own Gakuen Alice and all of its characters.**

**Misumi: She's kidding!**

**Koko: Yeah! So don't take it so seriously! **

**Natsume: Who's Misumi?**

**-Everyone comes up to hit Natsume-  
**

**Natsume: Ow! What the hell was that for? **

**Me: Things might be a bit OOC here.  
**

**Hotaru: Leave a review, bakas. And read, too.  
**

**Ruka: That's mean!**

**-Hotaru holds up a picture of Ruka dancing with Piyo, the giant mutated chick-**

**Ruka: Ahhh!! Give it! Give it!**

**Me: Anyways, a dictionary will be up soon!**

* * *

**Summary:**

Mikan has two new Alices! She has to go away to train for a while! Natsume and Mikan already engaged. But while Mikan's away, will someone else capture Natsume's heart? NXM forever!

* * *

_**Recap:**  
_

_"Natsume, take Hotaru and Misumi to the room next to your's," Narumi-sensei ordered._

_I didn't expect Natsume to take me._

_Natsume, who stopped kissing that girl to listen when I came in, stared at me, "Tch. Whatever"_

_When we got to my new room, Hotaru told Natsume to scram._

_We got in. I didn't bother to explore my new room, but instead, I went to my bed right away._

_I sat there with my hands covering my face._

_"You did a good job of keeping your tears in. Now feel free to let them out. All of them," Hotaru said._

_"Why sob did he sob not keep h sob is sob pro sob mise? Who was sob that sob girl?" I cried._

_"Luna. Luna Koizumi. And our new enemy," Hotaru said, evilly._

* * *

_Mikan's POV_

It's been two days since I came back. I'm still too depressed.

I was jumping tree to tree in the Northern Woods with a mask on that looked just like Natsume's but white.

I stopped. Where was Persona-niichan?

"Hello, Shiro Neko," Persona-niichan said.

"You're late, Persona-niichan. It's not like you to be late!"

"I had to get your new partner. Meet your new partner. I'm sure you know him. Come out Kuro Neko," Persona-niichan commanded.

Then Natsume stepped out of the shadows.

I gasped. "Natsume?"

"This is your new partner, Shiro Neko."

I could tell that Natsume wanted to work alone.

Natsume smirked. "Tch. What am I suppose to do with a girl? Kiss her?"

I felt a vein pop on my head. Persona-niichan sweatdropped.

"Don't underestimate people, Natsume. She is more powerful than you think."

"If I can beat a stupid fan girl, then I can beat her." He growled.

"Well, then. I'm not a stupid fan girl of yours, Hyuuga," I shouted.

He scowled.

"Now that the introductions are over, let me show your mission. Your job is to get this ancient Alice artifact that was stolen from us by the AAO. It is called the Ring of Sapphire. The Ring of Sapphire lets the person wearing it's wishes come true. It can be an extremely dangerous weapon used against Alice Academy and you two have to get it before Reo or one of the AAO jerks use it. Here is the map of the location. The ring will be in warehouse #28," Persona-niichan said.

Then all of a sudden, he disappeared.

"We need to go here, then wait for the guards to switch, get the ring, and we're out of there," Natsume commanded.

"It's not going to be that simple, bastard. There might be lasers or sensors."

But he wasn't listening, he was already going.

I sighed.

* * *

When we got there, Natsume hid in the bushes and I used me levitating and invisibility Alice. I used my x-ray Alice to check for any censors or laser beams. Sure enough, there were tons and tons of them.

I was about to tell Natsume about them, but Natsume wasn't in the bushes! I looked towards warehouse #28 and there was Natsume, turning an alarm off. Oh crap.

Natsume was hit in the head from behind with a guy whose Alice must've been the ice Alice and blacked out. Oh double crap.

I wasn't invisible at the time nor floating. I suddenly sensed an unfamiliar aura from behind me. But before I could act or think, that person hit me and all I could see was Natsume being carried away before I blacked out.

* * *

_Natsume's POV_

Shit.

I remembered being hit from behind with something sharp and cold.

I opened my eyes.

Great. The next thing I know, I'm tied up with a sleeping Shiro Neko next to me.

She stirred. Then her sea green eyes fluttered open.

"NANI? Where are we?" She asked.

"Shut the hell up. You scared the eardrums out of me." Then suddenly my head started aching real bad. It was like this happened already. Deja vu, maybe?

"So I see you're awake," a familiar voice said.

"Reo," I muttered.

"Ah. So you still remember me. Who's your precious little friend right here?" Reo said, holding Shiro Neko's chin.

"Let me go, you gay bitch!" She said, spitting on him.

Reo tried slapping her face. She dodged.

"Very good reflexes. What's your Alice? Maybe we can use you."

Shit. He's using his voice pheromone on her! No one can resist.

* * *

_Mikan's POV_

I tried my best not to smirk.

Thanks to my nullification Alice, I resisted. I thought up of a quick Alice.

"Ice!" I finally said. I hope it wasn't too long.

"Ice?" Natsume and Reo said at the same time.

"I don't have to repeat myself, right?"

"You came really be of use. Join us and we'll spare your life. But while you make your decision, Akira, do anything you want with her." And with that, he left.

The Akira guy chuckled. "This is the night you'll never forget," he said, unbuckling his belt.

I gasped.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted. But he wouldn't stop.

Natsume looked surprised, too.

I quickly remembered my other Alice: spell. I chanted a spell quickly and quietly under my breath. If I was right, the spell was used for breaking things. In my case, the ropes tying me.

Oh Kami-sama, please make this work!

Then I heard a snap! The spell worked.

"What the fucking hell?!" Akira said.

I used my wind/air Alice to get all the air around his head to disappear. Akira dropped to the ground, unconsious.

Men suddenly came in and attacked us. Most of them with Alices. Natsume was still tied up in ropes and I didn't have time to use the same spell again, so I attacked them myself.

I used my plant Alice to strangle some men, earth and stone to smash the men, wind to blow men away, air to do the same thing I did to Akira, water to drown some, fire to burn some, ice to freeze some and make darts, and lightning to shock some.

By time I was done, I was exhausted. I didn't think I could've finished.

I heard a lot of feet, so more men must've come.

Shit.

I don't have much more energy left. I probably have enough energy to use one of my Alices one more time till I black out. I ran towards Natsume, but not before I get hit with four ice darts on the back.

I can do it. I know I can.

When I get to Natsume, he was staring at me. With really wide eyes.

I touched Natsume and teleported back to Alice Academy. I closed my eyes and felt someone carrying me bridal style. I blacked out for the second time that day.

* * *

**Me: So what do you think? Is it good? Huh? Huh?**

**Hotaru: No, I wasn't in it!**

**Ruka: I wasn't either!**

**Youchi: I wasn't even in the first two chapters! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Me: Okay! Okay! I'll put you guys in the next chapter! All of you!**

**Natsume: Did anyone ever tell you how kakkounowarai you are?**

**Me: NANI?! People always tell me I look kawaii! You are a bakabakashii ijiwaru!**

**Hotaru: Enough Japanese talk, bakas! A lot of people reading doesn't understand!  
**

**Anna and Nonoko: But Hotaru-chan, bakas is a Japanese word, too!**

**Yuu: Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shut Up

**Me: Read on, please!**

**Anna: Kyashii-chan does not and will never**

**Nonoko: Own Gakuen Alice or and it's components.**

**Hotaru: Ruka pictures! Get it here! Get it now! You won't find it anywhere else! 100 rabbits each picture. If you buy 30 pictures, you get one free!  
**

**-Everyone sweatdrops-**

**Fan girl #1: Oh! I want some! I want some!**

**Fan girl #2: No, no! I should get some!**

**Sumire: As president of the official Natsume and Ruka fan club, I should get all o-**

**Koko: Permy-chan, your hair's on fire!**

**Sumire: Don't call me Per- NNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIII?!**

**-Yuu dumps water on Sumire's hair-  
**

**Misumi: Poor Ruka-pyon.**

**Ruka: Yeah, poor me.**

**Yuu: Please R&R!**

**Me: And sorry for the late updates recently! Actually, really late. I had school and a lot of homework. I've been having this in my documents folder forever now!  
**

**Natsume: Just hurry up before I burn your hair.**

**Me: Okay, okay! Sheesh. There will be a dictionary up soon!**

* * *

**Summary:**

Mikan has two new Alices! She has to go away to train for a while! Natsume and Mikan already engaged. But while Mikan's away, will someone else capture Natsume's heart? NXM forever!

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_I don't have much more energy left. I probably have enough energy to use one of my Alices one more time till I black out. I ran towards Natsume, but not before I get hit with four ice darts on the back._

_I can do it. I know I can._

_When I get to Natsume, he was staring at me. With really wide eyes._

_I touched Natsume and teleported back to Alice Academy. I closed my eyes and felt someone carrying me bridal style. I blacked out for the second time that day._

* * *

_Mikan's POV_

When I woke up, I saw Natsume sitting on a chair, sleeping peacefully. Looking... hot.

I felt **my** cheeks get hot.

Then I remember Luna.

I sighed.

Then I took a blanket from a closet and wrapped it around Natsume.

Although I'm mad at him, I have to admit that I missed him and I still love him, even if he doesn't love me back.

I turned to leave the hospital, when I felt something wrapped around my hand.

"Natsume..."

Just then, Luna came in. **(A/N: Let's just say that Luna pretends to be nice and visits people in the hospital! XD)**

"I brought you some fruits!" Luna screeched. But then she halted to a stop. "N-nat-sume?"

He woke up then gasped, looking at Luna.

Luna's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Why are you with this bitch? This slutty whore?"

Good thing I still had my mask on.

"Who are you calling bitch, Bitch?" I shouted. Inside, I was kind of giggling. She didn't know who I was because of the mask.

Luna pushed me and stepped up in my face.

"You. You are hideous, why would Natsume want to be with you? It must've been a misunderstanding. Right, Natsu-kun?"

She was right. Why would Natsume want to be with me?

I was at the edge of crying.

I used my fire Alice to burn her hair.

"NANI?!" Luna yelped, patting her hair, freaking out, and reaching everywhere (without looking) for some water (which totally caused a lot of things to fall and break.

"You are free to go as long as you don't overuse your Ali-" the doctor said.

"BRING ME SOME FREAKING WATER!" Luna screamed.

The doctor sweatdropped.

"You know, you'll have to pay for those things." **(A/N: The doctor was referring to the things that Bitch broke.)**

"Don't ever, ever say that again," I said in the coldest voice ever, one that even Persona would've been proud of (or maybe even scared of).

Then I leaped out the open window bursting out silent tears.

* * *

"Persona-sensei, come on out," I said, wiping my tears.

"I missed you so much, Mi-chan!" Persona-sensei cried.

Deep inside of him, he's just like me: all bubbly and cheerful. Eh, just not in front of others besides me.

"Aniki, I can't breath!!"

"Oops! Gomen, Mi-chan!"

"You act like a baby," an awfully familiar voice said.

"Kai-niichan!"

"Are you okay? Does your body hurt anywhere? Did you break any bones? How do you feel n-" Persona asked, going to different angles of Mikan's body.

'La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, Elmo's world. La, la, la, la, la, la, la-'

Kai-neechan and I fell down (anime style).

Persona laughed with his hand on the back of his head. "Eh, heh, heh! Gomen, phone!" he shouted, then took out his cellphone. "Hello? No. No. No. No."

Then he hanged up.

"Who was that?"

"I dunno."

Kai-neechan and I sweatdropped buckets.

"Anyways, it has been uncovered from an undercover spy that there was an AAO agent here, as a student. We do not know her name, but we do know that her Alice(s) contains soul entrapping and that she is a girl. Mi-chan, please watch your surroundings and tell us if someone really stands out of the student body. Even if you're not sure, because we have to be very careful," Persona-sensei said.

"Hai! If there's nothing else, I'll be heading back, now!"

"Actually..."

* * *

_Normal POV_

Mikan's sea green eyes glowed in the dark as she turned around.

"Yes?"

Her jet black her swaying with the wind. As if to make a silent song or wanting to blow away with the wind. **(A/N: Eh heh! I just remembered that I didn't describe what Mikan's disguise looks like. XD)**

"Naru told us that for the Alice Festival, the band that we payed to perform won't be getting here so... We were thinking of creating bands that had students in it. All the teachers voted and agreed that you should be the female lead singer of your band and Natsume is the male lead singer for his band. You decide the rest of your band," Kai said.

"NANI??"

"Yes-" Kai started.

"Oh, shut up!"

That only got Mikan a punch on the stomach.

Luckily, she dodged.

"Rule #487. Never tell your sensei to shut up."

"Demo... does the others know?"

"We told them that we will pick one female lead singer and one male lead singer from the school, because the band planned to perform isn't coming. They don't know who yet, though," Persona answered.

"Do you have any guesses of who's gonna be in your band yet?"

"Hotaru can be a background singer and can also play the guitar! Anna can do the piano, and Nonoko can be the drummer! Permy-chan can be the backup for Anna, Nonoko, or Hotaru, and can also be another backdrop singer. Hotaru can be my backup!"

"You thought that quickly, didn't you?"

"I looked into the future."

Kai and Persona fell down anime style.

Mikan started to go to the sakura tree.

* * *

_Natsume's POV_

I was looking at the moon and stars, wondering if there was something, someone I have to remember.

Then suddenly, I saw someone coming.

Kaze Misumi.

What would she be doing in this time?

* * *

**Me: This chapter was totally random...**

**Misumi: Please leave a review! **

**Natsume: Leave flames and critics too.**

**-My vein pops-**

**Me: I don't really care if you do, but if you want to, please leave some for Natsume!**


	5. Chapter 5: Clueless

**M****e: This chapter is going to be really short, but I like it!**

**Anna and Nonoko: We hope you like it too!**

**Yuu: Please read!  
**

**Koko: Please leave a review!**

**Hotaru: And some rabbits for me.**

**Ruka: ...**

**Me: There will be a dictionary up soon!**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_I was looking at the moon and stars, wondering if there was something, someone I have to remember._

_Then suddenly, I saw someone coming._

_Kaze Misumi._

_What would she be doing in this time?_

* * *

_Natsume's POV_

_"Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I_

_In you and I, there's a new land_

_Angels in flightWonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I_

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me now?_

That angelic voice. It seems like I've heard it before. I just can't remember where and who's it was.

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All my fears mean nothing_

It was someone important to me.

_In you and I, there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I_

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me now?_

Someone that completes me.

_Snwod dna spu ynam os_

_My heart's a battleground_

_Snoitome eurt deen I_

_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I_

_Snoitome eurt deen I_

Without her, I just wouldn't be me.

_You show me how to see_

__

That nothing is whole and nothing is broken

But I can't think of that person. Who **is** she?

_In you and I, there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

__

Music will tie

Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I

What's left of me,

What's left of me now?

Arg. My brain hurts from all that thinking.

_My fears, my lies_

_Melt away..._

Why... why is this song so sad?

_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I."_

Is Misumi singing about a certain someone?

It was dark, and yet, I could still see something sliding off of her face. Tears. I then noticed that she was crying.

She slid down and sat, her arms hugging her knees. Crying.

She said something. From the looks of her lips. I can't make out what she said but it seemed to have two syllables. **(A/N: And for those clueless people, no effense, the word Misumi/Mikan said was Natsume.)**

Was this a clue?

Misumi soon left and I was left clueless again.

So many questions and so little answers.

Who exactly is this Kaze Misumi?

Who is this girl that I've been remembering?

And who was the masked girl on my mission? She was so powerful.

I sighed.

And why does it seem like I'm doing something wrong? Something like being together with Luna?

Why does it seem like I don't really like her?

* * *

**Me: Short little chapter like I said.**

**Yuu: Kyashii-chan apologizes because she forgot the disclaimer and she's too lazy to scroll back up.**

**Anna: Yep! So here goes!**

**Nonoko: Disclaimer: Kyashii-chan doesn't and will never own Gakuen Alice or anything in it.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Natsume: Clueless... Clueless... **

**Me: Don't worry. He'll be okay for the next chapter.**

**Hotaru: Leave a review and some critics or flames if you please.**


	6. Author's Note

Whew! Three chapters in a day! Well, four if you count this a chapter.

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO

I just want to say that I won't be updating (again) for a while.

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO

Sorry! And I also changed my pen name, so please don't get mixed up! It's now OoORinji Aoi HoshiOoO!

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO

Thanks for understanding!

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO

OoORinji Aoi HoshiOoO


	7. Chapter 6: Star Light, Star Bright

**Me: Enjoy this chapter! This chapter will also be a short chapter.**

**Nonoko: Review and**

**Anna: Read, please!**

**Hotaru: Disclaimer says it all.**

**Me: ... Uh, thanks, Hotaru.**

**Hotaru: You owe me ten rabbits for saying that.**

**-Everyone sweatdrops-**

**Ruka: ...**

**Me: There will be a dictionary up soon. I also changed my pen name! My new pen name is OoORinji Aoi HoshiOoO. If you are my friends, please change my name on your buddy list!**

**Misumi: I like that name, Kyashii-chan! It means Special Blue Star!**

**Me: Thanks. This chapter is dedicated to and special thanks to my friend; Her star-lit starlite dreams (starrynight3800). Her new and old pen name gave me the idea of this chapter, (well, the bottom part, anyways), for being my friend, and keeping me busy for when I'm bored on yahoo chat. Please read her stories! They're so sad but awesome! ;D**

* * *

**Summary:**

Mikan has two new Alices! She has to go away to train for a while! Natsume and Mikan already engaged. But while Mikan's away, will someone else capture Natsume's heart? NXM forever!

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_It was dark, and yet, I could still see something sliding off of her face. Tears. I then noticed that she was crying._

_She slid down and sat, her arms hugging her knees. Her hair messed up from the wetness.  
_

_She said something. From the looks of her lips. I can't make out what she said but it seemed to have two syllables._

_Was this a clue?_

_Misumi soon left and I was left clueless again._

_So many questions and so little answers. _

_Who exactly is this Kaze Misumi?_

_Who is this girl that I've been remembering?_

_And who was the masked girl on my mission? She was so powerful._

_I sighed._

_And why does it seem like I'm doing something wrong? Something like being together with Luna?_

_Why does it seem like I don't really like her?_

* * *

_Regular POV_

RRRRIIIIINNNNNNG!!

But our brunette was already up and ready at 5:00 am.

"I knew I should've turned it off," Mikan mumbled.

After she reseted her clock, she changed into her uniform then jumped out her bedroom window (she wears her disguise even when she sleeps).

"What songs... What songs should I sing?"

"Misumi-chan!" Three girls shouted.

"Thanks so much for letting us be on the band!" Anna shouted.

Hotaru said nothing. **(A/N: Obviously, she wouldn't unless it's something really big like money or if it was an insult, etc.)**

"This is going to be so great!" Nonoko shouted.

"I don't even think you're that bad anymore!" Sumire screamed.

But this, my readers, is what Sumire was thinking: '_Stupid bitch. When Natsume sees me on the stage, he's bound to fall in love with me! Oh haw haw haw!!' _Can you even imagine what she looks like at that moment?

The other girls' (Besides Hotaru's. She just thought it.) faces looked like they were trying to say what the hell?!

"Eh... Well, I can't think of any songs to sing," Mikan said finally.

"You still have a lot of time," Sumire said, annoyed.

And they all walked to class.

* * *

_Mikan's POV_

**Outside in a different sakura tree**

"The night is so peaceful and bright, yet there are no stars to be found."

I sighed, skimming the skies.

After five minutes, I finally stood up.

"Maybe I just wasn't meant to be happy. Just as long as my friends and everybody else are safe and happy. That's all. That's all I ever wanted. I don't want to be selfish, or anything."

I whipped my head around and stepped in a puddle.

"..."

I lifted my foot back. And in the puddle's reflection, there it was: a star.

It was tiny. So tiny in the sky, that I might've been the first person who've seen it.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Mikan shifted her hands so that her fingers would cross the same on the opposite side.

_'**Star light, star bright**_

**_First star I see tonight;_**

**_I wish I may, I wish I might_**

_**Have the wish I wish tonight:** _

_'I wish that someday, maybe even another lifetime, Natsume and I will be together forever. That nothing will break us apart. I really am not trying to be selfish, but this is the thing I really wish the most-to be with the people I love.' _

"Natsume..." Mikan whispered.

And she walked back to her room.

But she what she never knew, was that someone saw her. Heard her. Someone with crimson colored eyes...

* * *

**Me: I love cliffhangers! Even little ones! Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee! I know this chapter was a bit boring and short, but hey, at least I wrote one. :P**

**Natsume: A little less clueless... A little less clueless...**

**Ruka: Eh heehee! Natsume was alright, alright, but now he's not again...**

**Yuu: Don't worry!**

**Koko: Like she said:**

**Anna: He's going to **

**Nonoko: be alright for **

**-Sumire pops up all of a sudden-**

**Sumire: THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Me: Yeah... Sorry, I need to go to my ear doctor now. Peace!**

**Anna and Nonoko: Please leave a review! **

**Yuu and Koko: And leave flames or critics if you want!**

**Ruka: Kyashii-chan apologizes for making it a short chapter and making it a little boring, again!**

**Sumire: She also said like the last chapter, the author's note, that she won't be writing for a long time. She promises that she'll try to write a little of a chapter everytime she gets the chance to!**

**Misumi: How do you know that? **


	8. Chapter 7: Uncovered Memories

**Me: I'm on! Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Anna and Nonoko: See you guys at the bottom!**

**Ruka: Please read and review!**

**Misumi: Kyashii-chan says she's sorry if Natsume or any other characters are OOC (out of character).**

**Natsume: This baka does not and will not own Gakuen Alice cause she's so stupid. And I'm not OOC!**

**Me: Thanks, Nat-... Hey!!**

**Hotaru: Dictionary will be up soon.**

**Koko: She just needs to decide where to put it.**

* * *

**Summary:**

Mikan has two new Alices! She has to go away to train for a while! Natsume and Mikan already engaged. But while Mikan's away, will someone else capture Natsume's heart? NXM forever!

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_'**Star light, star bright**_

_**First star I see tonight;**_

_**I wish I may, I wish I might**_

_**Have the wish I wish tonight:** _

_I wish that someday, maybe even another lifetime, Natsume and I will be together forever. That nothing will break us apart. I really am not trying to be selfish, but this is the thing I really wish the most-to be with the people I love.' _

_"Natsume..." Mikan whispered._

_And she walked back to her room._

_But she what she never knew, was that someone saw her. Heard her. Someone with crimson colored eyes..._

* * *

_Mikan's POV_

"Mission save Aoi Hyuuga and Youchii Hijiri is a complete success," I said, wincing into the phone.

I was hit with gun when I was careless.

"Good job, Mi-chan."

I glanced over at the eight-year-olds. They were sleeping peacefully after eating dinner on my bed.

Mission H. Hyuuga and Hijiri.

* * *

**Two days later...**

"Kage, you're Shiro Neko, aren't you," a cold voice asked.

I stood there, shocked.

"And no use denying either; I saw you out the window of my room when you returned Youchii and Aoi. Who are you? It seems like you know me."

I was still frozon. My feet stuck to the ground and lips glued together.

"I-I..." I started. Then my body consiously teleported. "I don't know what else to do..."

* * *

_Natsume's POV_

**Sakura Tree**

Does she have something major hidden to herself besides her identity?

I shook my head awake.

No use thinking too hard when all you get is a headache and more confuse.

I just placed my Naruto manga on my face and went to sleep.

* * *

**Natsume's Dream/Memory**

"Come on, Natsume! Dance with me. It's awfully lonely if you don't go dance with anyone in the ball!" a brunette girl in a fairy costume urged.

"You don't understand, Polka. I'm different."

"You can't possibly be that different. You don't look like a rhino or anything, right?"

"Right..."

"Then in my world, you're not different." The girl puffed.

"Mikan..."

* * *

"Those crimson eyes," an older version of the girl said, admiring them. "So beautiful... And yet lonesome."

"Go bother someone else, Strawberries."

She ignored that.

"You're feeling pain, Natsume. And as a friend, I don't except it. Either we feel pain together and equally, or the pain has to go away."

The eyes softened.

"Go tell someone besides me your mumble jumble."

"Pain go away. You're not alone anymore. You have a lot of friends that care about you and are there for you. Including me," the brunette whispered.

Mumble jumble or not, those words worked. At least for Natsume, they did.

* * *

"Oi, Polka Dots, what's wrong? You look uglier when you cry."

Mikan suddenly got up and hugged Natsume, sobbing. It made his shirt get wet.

He responded to the embrace.

His heart was pounding. 'Is this what people call love?'

"Mikan."

Natsume tried hiding my blush under my bangs.

"What's wrong, Mikan?"

"N-nat-su-sume, I-i-sob-am g-go-ing-sob-t-to-sob-get-tr-tran-s-fered to ano-th-th-er Alice Academy."

He was shocked.

"Mikan..."

* * *

"This is for you, Mikan."

The brunette gladly accepted it. She opened it and saw a silver-heart-shaped locket. She opened the locket. There was a red Alice stone on it. On the back, it said _**Mikan Sakura**, my only love._

"Natsume! Thank you!"

Natsume put his hands on Mikan's shoulders. He pulled her closer into a strong and passionate kiss that lasted for about two minutes.

Mikan was the first one to pull back to get some air.

"Eh hem," Ruka cleared his throat.

"Yes, I believe it's time to go, now," Koko said.

"Natsume, I promise you, I will come back one day. Just promise me to always remember and love me forever."

"I promise, Mikan."

And those words echoed through his head.

I promise.

I promise.

I promise.

* * *

'But I lied...' I thought unconsiously as I woke up. "I-I remember now. Luna isn't my real lover. Mikan is. Sakura Mikan."

* * *

**Me: Too lazy for the conclusion.**

**Ruka: See ya!**

**Aoi: Please leave a review.**

**Anna and Nonoko: Critiques are okay, but don't make them too mean!**

**Me: Yeah! Give me a break!**

**Hotaru: Natsume can't be out cause he'll totally break everything.**

**Misumi: And she means the story... Not things.**

**Yuu and Koko: Sorry for the cliffhanger!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Meaning of Life

**Me: Please read and review!**

**Aoi and Youchii: Natsume-onii is bad!**

**-Aoi and Youchii run out the room crying-**

**Ruka: Yeah...**

**Hotaru: Next chapter might come today, on Christmas day, too. **

**Anna and Nonoko: Like an extra present to all Kyashii-chan's readers,**

**Yuu and Koko: and hopefully, fans, too!**

**Natsume: Dictionary's gonna come up soon.**

**Hotaru: You've been saying that forever.**

**Me: True... I've finished the dictionary and all, but I don't know where to put it! Perhaps on the bottom of each page? Or a new chapter? And if I do, which one? The first chapter, the last chapter (where you all will have to wait so probably not), or the-**

**Hotaru: We get the point.**

**Ruka: We don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Me: And if I do...**

**-I laugh evilly-**

**

* * *

**

Summary:

Mikan has two new Alices! She has to go away to train for a while! Natsume and Mikan already engaged. But while Mikan's away, will someone else capture Natsume's heart? NXM forever!

* * *

_**Recap: **_

_"Natsume, I promise you, I will come back one day. Just promise me to always remember and love me forever."_

_"I promise, Mikan."_

_And those words echoed through his head._

_I promise._

_I promise._

_I promise._

_'But I lied...' I thought unconsciously as I woke up._

_"I-I remember now."_

* * *

_Mikan's POV_

_The girls' band practice_

"I couldn't seem to decide which song we should perform so I wrote some of my own," I announced to our band groupies.

"It better be good cause your brain holds a lot of gunk in there," Hotaru muttered.

I ignored it.

Then everyone got into their places in one of the rooms in my special stared room.

I sang one of the songs I wrote with all my emotions in it. And I sang with all my might. My love life gave me all the ideas. Especially Natsume... and Luna.

_I was hoping I could have you forever_

_But I was wrong_

_Though I don't blame you_

_It's just because_

_I'm not so great_

_It's just because_

_I'm not the right one for you_

_I was a fool_

_To believe that I could fit in_

_And you can call me whatever you want_

_Cause I already know I'm so foolish_

_And yet,_

_Yet I still love you_

_You're like a missing piece _

_From my body and my soul_

_And from my heart_

_I can't live without you_

_There's no way I could_

_You already have someone else_

_I still can't help but _

_Just imagine you,_

_Imagine those great times,_

_To steal a glance at you_

_You know who you are_

_Don't think it's someone else_

_I'm just a foolish_

_Just a foolish little girl_

_I'm just a big nothing_

_In this big, huge world_

_I just wanted to say_

_No matter the decisions you make_

_I still will love you_

Then I opened my eyes, fighting back tears. I'm so stupid. So idiotic. Why am I on this world anyways? Everyone has a reason to live. So what was mine? Was it to just to be the third person in love? Was it to destroy someone's love? If I don't know my reason to live, would that mean I shouldn't live at all?

"Misumi, **(A/N: OMG! I typed Mikan, but then remembered so I changed it to Misumi.)** it's true everyone has a reason to live. And like you, a lot of people also don't know their reason(s). They don't know whether their there to save the world, destroy the world, find some really cool artifacts, or any other reasons. But everyone has a reason. You just haven't found yours yet. But it's deep down there somewhere. You aren't the third person or anything like that. Luna is. She's the one that made you miserable. She's the one that made you two seperate," Hotaru scolded. She paused. She put her hat thingy on and explained. "Invention #72. Mind Reading Necklace. The person wearing it can read his/her person of choice's mind. Sold for 150 rabbits."

The other girls were confused for they didn't know what the two girls were talking about.

I smiled. "Thanks, Hotaru. You're the best."

"I no," she replied, and the corners of her lips tugged up a bit. "I no."

I have a new quest: to search for my reason to live.

Then everyone got into their positions and practiced more.

* * *

_Natsume's POV_

_The boys' band practice_

"Ugh. Koko, try to get it right this time. Or else," I instructed our band's drummer, Koko. "Lets start practicing again." Then I got my music sheet straightened out and sang one of the songs I wrote for the band.

_Baby, forgive me_

_Forgive me now_

_I was blind_

_Blinded by myself_

_I reached out and grabbed the wrong person_

_When that person was suppose to be you_

_Can you forgive me_

_For the stupid thing I did?_

_Can you be_

_Together with me?_

_I just realized my mistake_

_And it ain't too late to turn back again_

_Oh, baby, how I was wrong_

_How I hurted you_

_Was unforgivable, I know_

_It was like I pinned a knife through your heart_

_But when I realized what I did_

_There was an even greater knife through mine_

_Oh, baby, I'm so sorry_

_For what I did to you_

_Can you just forgive me?_

_Can you just give me the sadness you felt?_

_I want to do so much more_

_And yet,_

_I've done far enough_

_I was blinded_

_By another soul_

_I was blinded because of my lame choices_

_I don't care what you think of me now_

_Just please, forgive me_

_Forgive me now_

_'Sakura Mikan, where are you?'_ Natsume thought as he finished.

* * *

**Me: So how was it? Next chapter is going to be where both bands will play!**

**Hotaru: Don't tell them!**

**Ruka: It's her story, Hotaru, she can do whatever they want.**

**Me: Thaks, Ruka!**

**Ruka: Even if it's stupid.**

**Me: Please excuse us for a couple hours.**

**-I walk up to Ruka and get ready to punch him-**

**Everyone: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**


	10. Chapter 9: Uncovered AAO Spy

**Me: R and R!**

**Mochu: No one in this room owns Gakuen Alice.**

**Me: But what if the owner comes in my room?**

**Anna and Nonoko: That would be sooooooooooooooooooo exciting!**

**Ruka: Dictionary is going to be on the end of every chapter, now!**

**

* * *

**

Summary:

Mikan has two new Alices! She has to go away to train for a while! Natsume and Mikan already engaged. But while Mikan's away, will someone else capture Natsume's heart? NXM forever!

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_Sakura Mikan, where are you? I thought as I finished._

* * *

"We're going to be the last ones to go on," Sumire cried as she told the girls.

"At least we'll have a lot of time to prepare!" Anna and Nonoko shouted.

I already got my outfit picked out and everything. "I'll just watch the boys play."

I then got on my outfit. It was a white halter top with lace surrounding it and had a red butterfly as a bow in the front. The bottom, I wore a mini denim skirt, but I made sure it wasn't to short. I had a red butterfly clip in my hair and had my hair waved out a bit. My shoes were white sandals that criss-crossed. **(A/N: I'm bad at explaining and describing clothes, so please just imagine!)**

When I went out, I saw Hotaru in a purple spaghetti-strapped shirt with a skull as a bow and a skull hairclip in her hair. She wore gray jeans and had white converses. Her hair was let out and straightened. After a while, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire went out. They wore the same things as each other, (khaki shorts, hairclip, long-sleeved shirt with a symbol as a bow, and white high heels) except Anna wore dark pink, Nonoko wore blue, and Sumire green. Also, they each had a different symbol. Anna's was a pink flower, Nonoko's a blue flower, and Sumire's a green kitty.

Anna and Nonoko squealed. "YOU GUYS LOOK SO KAWAII!"

"Thanks! You guys do too!" I replied.

Then I went back to the stage. The boys were all set and was onstage. I focused myself on Natsume. He was wearing a fire red shirt with khaki pants. His hair was messed up a bit, making him look... hot. I blushed.

Then Koko started drumming and Natsume started to sing.

"This song was written for someone I hurted and loved dearly."

_Baby, forgive me_

_Forgive me now_

Was this- was he singing for Luna? Or for me?

_I was blind_

_Blinded by myself_

_I reached out and grabbed the wrong person_

_When that person was suppose to be you_

T-this sounds like he meant it for someone he loved, a lot.

_Can you forgive me_

_For the stupid thing I did?_

_Can you be_

_Together with me?_

_I just realized my mistake_

_And it ain't too late to turn back again_

Natsume...

_Oh, baby, how I was wrong_

_How I hurted you_

_Was unforgivable, I know_

_It was like I pinned a knife through your heart_

_But when I realized what I did_

_There was an even greater knife through mine_

You did feel it, the sorrow I felt.

_Oh, baby, I'm so sorry_

_For what I did to you_

_Can you just forgive me?_

I-I forgive you, Natsume...

_Can you just give me the sadness you felt?_

_I want to do so much more_

_And yet,_

_I've done far enough_

Thank you.

_I was blinded_

_By another soul_

This was Luna... It must be. Then something came to my mind.

* * *

**Flashback between song**

_"Anyways, it has been uncovered from an undercover spy that there was an AAO agent here, as a student. We do not know her name, but we do know that her Alice(s) contains **soul entrapping** and that she is a girl. Mi-chan, please watch your surroundings and tell us if someone really stands out of the student body. Even if you're not sure, because we have to be very careful," Persona-sensei said._

* * *

Soul entrapping... That explains why Natsume didn't remember me and loved Luna, instead.

_I was blinded because of my lame choices_

_I don't care what you think of me now_

Luna must be the AAO spy!

_Just please, forgive me_

_Forgive me now_

Then I ran away from the crowd, looking for Luna. Koizumi Luna. I heard fan girls squeal at Natsume. And Hotaru, running after me.

"Luna," Misumi spitted. "You're a spy from AAO."

Luna put up an innocent face. "Oh? What in the world are you talking about, Misumi?"

"Drop the act. You have the soul entrapping Alice and made Natsume think that his real love was you."

"Mikan..." Hotaru whispered, quietly enough so that only I would hear.

"And so what if you were right? What will you do about it? Oh wait, you have the wind Alice, right? I'm soooooo scared. You'll be better off joining AAO then to die by my hands," Luna smirked.

"You bitch."

Luna gasped, remembering the masked-girl she met **(A/N: Remember at the hospital? Misumi/Mikan was in mission mode and called Luna a bitch.)** "Y-you're that girl from the hospital!" she realized.

"That's right. Now you figure it out. When it's all too late- for you." I used my plant Alice to wrap vines around Luna, suffocating her. "See you, Koizumi." I felt my eyes glare, full of anger and hatred. And she was dead.

"Mikan, what happened to you? You used to be so sweet," Hotaru screamed. "You used to be my friend. What are you now?" Then she ran. She ran away from me. My best friend is scared of **me**.

"H-Hotaru," I called her, letting tears slip out. "I'm sorry." But of course, she already was gone.

* * *

**Me: I know I already showed the song Natsume was singing, but this one had Misumi's feelings in it.**

**Ruka: For those viewers who wondered what the songs were called and who they came from,**

**Me: The song Natsume was singing is called Blinded and Mikan's was I Was a Fool both written randomly by me.**

**Anna and Nonoko: You're so good!**

**Natsume: Whatever.**

**Mochu: Please leave a review and Merry One-Day-Late Christmas!**

* * *

**This is the dictionary/translater for the Japanese words in Uncovered**

**kawaii: cute  
usagi: bunny/rabbit  
daijobu: Are you okay? and I'm okay.  
baka: idiot  
gomen: sorry  
itai: ouch  
ijiwaru: meanie  
arigatou: thank you/thanks  
ohayou: good morning  
nani: what  
demo: but  
sakura: cherry blossom  
konnichiwa: hi/hello  
shiro: white  
kuro: black  
neko: cat  
Kami-sama: God  
kakkounowarai: ugly  
bakabakashii: stupid  
aniki: brother  
oi: hey**


	11. Chapter 10: Songs from the Heart

**Me: This chapter is really boring with three songs in it.**

**Hotaru: Don't read it. You've been warned.**

**Ruka: It's not that bad!**

**Anna and Nonoko: Read and review!**

**-Anna and Nonoko sticks tounge out at me-**

**Me: Me no ownie any animes.**

* * *

**Summary:**

Mikan has two new Alices! She has to go away to train for a while! Natsume and Mikan already engaged. But while Mikan's away, will someone else capture Natsume's heart? NXM forever!

* * *

**_Recap:_**

I felt my eyes glare, full of anger and hatred. And she was dead.

"Mikan, what happened to you? You used to be so sweet," Hotaru screamed. "You used to be my friend. What are you now?" Then she ran. She ran away from me. My best friend is scared of **me**.

"H-Hotaru," I called her, letting tears slip out. "I'm sorry." But of course, she already was gone.

* * *

_Mikan's POV_

I dried my tears up, and headed towards the stage. It was our turn next.

Everyone got ready and I started to sing.

"This song is dedicated to my best friend," I introduced, glancing at Hotaru.

_You can be my friend today_

_But the very next day,_

_You might turn out to be _

_Totally someone else_

_But I know that something's still the same_

_That you're still my friend_

_My sweet friend_

_I will still love you no matter who you are_

_So why won't you do the same to me?_

_No matter who I changed from on the outside,_

_I'll still be me, myself, and I_

_I'll still be your dear, sweet, old friend_

_Why can't you just ignore the fact_

_Who I am on the outside_

_And remember those sweet old times_

_Of the me from the inside_

_No matter what or_

_No matter who you are,_

_You'll still be my friend_

_My dear, sweet old friend_

I glanced at Hotaru, again. "I'm sorry," she mouthed, and she smiled. A real smile. I smiled back. **(A/N: The random song above was the most horrible! I just needed Misumi/Mikan and Hotaru to make up some how!)**

_My reason to live_

_Is very simple at times_

_My reason is just plain old mine_

_And no one else's_

_At first, I couldn't think of any_

_And now, if I just thought about it, _

_I can think of several_

_But the main reason for me to live,_

_Was to love,_

_To be with you,_

_To make you smile, _

_To change who you are_

_My main reason to live was to love you_

_No matter if you don't like me back_

_No matter if you really hate me_

_It just matters if I can be near you, _

_And nothing more_

_If I hope hard enough_

_If I believe hard enough_

_If I wish with all my might_

_You're my everything_

_I can't live without you_

_My main reason to live_

_Was to love you_

Then after I sang all but one song, I changed into a light pink dress with straps that had little butterflies on them. I wore the same shoes, but held some of my hair up. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good, but I couldn't help but wonder how I would look as Mikan, not Misumi. And last but not least, I put on a heart locket. The locket Natsume gave me. Hotaru finished singing her song to Ruka and I took the stage once again. All the guys had a nosebleed , even Natsume (Ruka was loyal to Hotaru, though).

And I sang the last song. The one I wrote especially for Natsume.

_I was hoping I could have you forever_

_But I was wrong_

_Though I don't blame you_

_It's just because_

_I'm not so great_

_It's just because_

_I'm not the right one for you_

_I was a fool_

_To believe that I could fit in_

_And you can call me whatever you want_

_Cause I already know I'm so foolish_

_And yet,_

_Yet I still love you_

_You're like a missing piece _

_From my body and my soul_

_And from my heart_

_I can't live without you_

_There's no way I could_

_You already have someone else_

_I still can't help but _

_Just imagine you,_

_Imagine those great times,_

_To steal a glance at you_

_You know who you are_

_Don't think it's someone else_

_I'm just a foolish_

_Just a foolish little girl_

_I'm just a big nothing_

_In this big, huge world_

_I just wanted to say_

_No matter the decisions you make_

_I still will love you_

At the last sentence, I looked straight in the eye at Natsume. He noticed me and looked back.

I felt tears start falling and walked quietly and slowly backstage.

Hotaru walked up to me. "You were good. Super good." I faced her and hugged her, letting more tears ruin my make up.

"Do you think he still loves me?" I stuttered.

But then Natsume walked up, right behind Hotaru.

* * *

**Me: Look, people, I'm lazy, but for you guys, I think I'm going to do another chapter.**

**Ruka: But no promises.**

**Mochu: That's so unfair to Kyashii-chan.**

**Me: Thanks, Baldy!**

**Mochu: Grrrrrr!**

**Sumire: Don't listen to her, Honey!**

**-Everyone laughs-**

**Me: Honey? Well, you two do make a good couple. You both have bad hairstyles! Permy and Baldy...**

**-Everyone cracks up-**

**Misumi: Review, please!**

**This is the dictionary/translater for the Japanese words in Uncovered**

**kawaii: cute  
usagi: bunny/rabbit  
daijobu: Are you okay? and I'm okay.  
baka: idiot  
gomen: sorry  
itai: ouch  
ijiwaru: meanie  
arigatou: thank you/thanks  
ohayou: good morning  
nani: what  
demo: but  
sakura: cherry blossom  
konnichiwa: hi/hello  
shiro: white  
kuro: black  
neko: cat  
Kami-sama: God  
kakkounowarai: ugly  
bakabakashii: stupid  
aniki: brother  
oi: hey**

* * *


	12. Chapter 11: Uncovered?

******Me: I'm finally writing the next chapter and updating!**

******Anna: Sorry an infinity times!**

**Hotaru: She was really busy in school, especially since she's too stupid.**

**Me: H-hey! I heard that! I'm not _that_ stupid. Today, I got good grades on my report card! =P to Hotaru!**

**Natsume: ...**

**Ruka: Anyways, R&R!**

**Kitsuneme: I haven't said a lot so I'm going to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Right on!**

**Kitsuneme: This author doesn't own Gakuen Alice. She just loves Gakuen Alice fanfics and loves to write, but is a bad author.**

**Me: =P to you too, Kitsuneme!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Summary:_**

**Mikan has two new Alices! She has to go away to train for a while! Natsume and Mikan already engaged. But while Mikan's away, will someone else capture Natsume's heart? NXM! I'm going to put this story ON HAITUS to write others, too! Happy holidays!**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_At the last sentence, I looked straight in the eye at Natsume. He noticed me and looked back._

_I felt tears start falling and walked quietly and slowly backstage._

_Hotaru walked up to me. "You were good. Super good." I faced her and hugged her, letting more tears ruin my make up._

_"Do you think he still loves me?" I stuttered._

_But then Natsume walked up, right behind Hotaru._

_

* * *

_

_Mikan's POV_

I gasped. "N-Natsume!" Could he possibly know that I was Sakura Mikan?

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Hotaru. "Who are you? Why do you know me? Are you AAO'S Spy?"

I sighed in relief. So he doesn't know I was Mikan! "O-of course not! I'm not AAO'S spy! If I was, why would I kill all those henchmen back on the mission? And why would I rescue Youchi and Aoi from AAO?"

I read Natsume's mind with the mind reading Alice. 'To make it seem more convincing,' was what he had thought.

I felt my left eyebrow twitch.

Natsume carried on. "Then how do you know me?" He was so fustrated, he wriggled his hands up to my neck and choked me. "Answer!"

"Hyuuga, let go of Misumi!" Hotaru cried. Natsume ignored her and instead, he threw Hotaru back, making her hit the wall, hard.

"HOTARU!" I gasped. She blacked out. I try to pry Natsume's strong arms off, but they didn't budge.

"Please," Natsume said, his voice softening along with his grip on my neck, "Tell me how you know me. I-I already forgotten someone special to me. I don't want to know I forgot someone else." His voice was in a scarce whisper. Natsume let me go and went down to hug his knees. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got to me. I was just..." He didn't continue, for he didn't have to.

I patted his shoulders. "I know what you mean." I did something I would never think I would do. I reached down and out and hugged him, tears falling down from my face.

We stayed in that position for a long time, when I remembered something. "Hotaru!"

Natsume and I ran up to her and he picked her up. "I didn't mean to do this. Honest."

Then I got an idea. I used my healing Alice and memory erasing Alice on Hotaru. "Now she'll be healed and never know what you did to me and her." I smiled my trademark smile.

"You remind me so much of Mikan." He paused. "And you are warm."

I giggled. "You are too, after all, you have the fire Alice." But so do I. Why do I have to keep this a secret from everyone that's important to me? Why do I have to keep this a secret from Natsume?

Misumi and Mikan. They both have such different personalities. And yet, they are both still one person- me. Am I going to have to keep this going on forever?

* * *

I went home and took a quick shower. A nice hot bath with warm water really helped me calm down with all my problems.

I wrapped a towel around my body and wore the ring disguiser. Then I went out the bathroom for my clothes.

As I searched through my dresser, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I gasped, and quickly turn around.

"N-Natsume!" I hope my face wasn't as red as it felt. "You pervert." He was so nice back in the afternoon... (Now I'm not talking about the strangling part or Hotaru's thing.) And now, he's his goddamn perverted self. The mean and rude one too.

"I missed you," he whispered into my ear. He looked down. "So towels are in now, eh?" I blushed into an even darker shade of red. I came to my senses and pushed him away.

"Natsume no hentai!" I screamed. I covered my chest up using my arms.

"Those words are music to my ears," he continued. Then Natsume nibbled on my ears. His hot, steamy breath gave me the chills. I moaned loudly.

"N-Natsume..." I moaned again, unconsciously enjoying what he was doing. He gave me a peck on my lips and then moved down to my neck. He licked and kissed my neck, leaving hickey marks. Then he moved back up to my lips, where we engaged in a tongue battle. Both of us had no mercy. Natsume roamed and explored his hands around my body. I gasped and I pulled away. **(A/N: The towel was still on!!!)**

"You taste like strawberries..." Natsume murmured. "You taste like Polka Dots."

I tried ignoring those words. "N-Natsume, we're too young. And besides, you already have someone else you love."

"Who?" Natsume asked, full of curiosity.

I blushed. "Luna..."

He smirked. "That bitch? As if."

I hesitated. "A-and what about that Mikan Sakura girl?"

I saw Natsume hesistate too. "I love her. But she's gone now, and I also love you."

And I smiled a bit, both sad and happy. "Good... Now shoo! I have to sleep!" I shouted, throwing pillows at him and pushing him out my balcony. He chuckled.

"See ya," he said and exited, but not before pulling me in another quick kiss. **(A/N: HA TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DO A LEMON! THIS IS RATED T, PEOPLE! And thanks to those people who story alerted, author alerted, favorited this story, favorited me, and/or reviewed! THANKS MANY! Oh, and p.s., I only did this because one of my guy friends told me to. Pervert, much?)**

And as soon as Natsume left, I changed into my clothes, shivering as the coldness of the wind swept across my body.

* * *

**Me: Next chapter is going to be out today or tomorrow.**

**Nonoko: She promises!**

**Anna: And hopefully she'll keep it...**

**Me: ...**

**Ruka: Review, please!**

* * *

**This is the dictionary/translater for the Japanese words in Uncovered**

**kawaii: cute  
usagi: bunny/rabbit  
daijobu: Are you okay? and I'm okay.  
baka: idiot  
gomen: sorry  
itai: ouch  
ijiwaru: meanie  
arigatou: thank you/thanks  
ohayou: good morning  
nani: what  
demo: but  
sakura: cherry blossom  
konnichiwa: hi/hello  
shiro: white  
kuro: black  
neko: cat  
Kami-sama: God  
kakkounowarai: ugly  
bakabakashii: stupid  
aniki: brother  
oi: hey**


	13. Chapter 12: True Love

**It's me! And for everyone reading this, please call me Haruka! I like changing my name a lot and now I've taken a like for Haruka. (Some, at first, were Arrabelle, Annie, Hailie/Hayley, and Kathy.) So anyways, HARUKA!!! And also, this is a Sumochu oneshot. Sumochu (if that even exists) means Sumire X Mochu/ Permy X Baldy. To all Sumire haters, please just go away if you really don't like Sumire. I'm going to make this a oneshot and _maybe_ add it in Uncovered (a story of mine). Enjoy!**

**Sumire POV**

_Sumire's Room_

I cried.

I weeped.

I sobbed.

Same difference. Who would care. Who would notice. I chuckled a bit. Obviously not Natsume, that's who.

I looked in the mirror at myself. Greenish-colored shoulder-length 'permed' hair. Now who would ever be so stupid enough to like that? Obviously not Natsume, that's who.

I laughed again, half-heartedly at my selfish ways. I've been a fool. A complete liar to myself. And to everyone else.

I walked out, the weather all gloomy and cludy, such as I am, and sat down on a bench. I stared around, not looking for anything specific. And weeped again. And as if on cue, it rained. Hard. And freezing cold. But I didn't care. Let Kami-sama kill me. Let me drown in my tears and get buried from my heart. I am alone... And no one would care if I died. Especially Natsume.

I felt light, and I swear, I was ready to end my life right there.

But not when I felt something warm cover my shoulders. Cloth. A blanket, to be more precise. I touched the hands that placed the blanket on me (which were still on my shoulders). They were soft and warm, and had a nice sensation to it.

And I turned around, gasping, when I saw who it was. Mochu.

"You're going to get sick, silly. It's freezing out here." A tiny shade of red was tinted onto his face. He quickly galnced away, not looking into my eyes. But I still also saw on his face was something I never would have imagined to see on Natsume's; a crooked smile, just like a new born baby, not knowing how to, correctly.

I blushed back. This was the emotion I felt when I was around Natsume. But no, this undescribable feeling had a stronger vibe to it. It was love. It was _true_ love. All along I had loved Mochu, not Natsume. I _was_ fooling myself. _I_ love Mochu. Sumire loves Mochu. And I almost chuckled at the thought, not caring about the dampness outside. I smiled back. A _true_ smile.

And I never felt so happy in my whole life. Someone _did_ care. Someone cared for _me_. And that someone had happened to be Mochu. And Mochu is the my true love.

"Thank you, Mochu," I whispered, tears leaking out of my eyes, but this time, from happiness. And I hugged him. I hugged him with all my heart, not caring if he loved me back. Just as long as I loved him, that's fine.

Mochu's blush went even deeper. The shade of red was the color of hearts. Of love. "I-I love you," he stammered.

I blinked once quickly, hoping that this moment would never end. Twice. Then I held his head delicately, as if I was I holding an ancient artifact. I stared at his welcoming lips. And I kissed him. The kiss was probably more wonderful than what I would've thought Natsume's would be. And Natsume no more. It was now Mochu. The silly fan club would end soon. And everyone would realize, Natsume isn't the most perfect guy for them. Natsume isn't the best guy in the universe. And the kiss, I longed for it. Though I never thought my first one would've been with Mochu.

We pulled apart (eventually) and I stared at his wholesome face. He was still blushing.

"I love you too." I smiled. "Thank you for being with me, letting me know Natsume isn't the only guy around, and that people did care for me. And if they don't, at least you do."

And that was when it had stopped raining. And that was when the sun came out, happy that I finally found my true love.

* * *

_Love is blind  
But when you find your true love,  
The sun shall come back out  
And light your way  
Into the world  
And into your heart_

* * *


	14. Chapter 13: Love Me Not

**Me: Read, review, add, block.**

**Yuu: Do whatever you want.**

**Koko: BLOCK HER!!!**

**Me: KOKO!**

**Anna: She doesn't own Gakuen Alice, people.**

**

* * *

**

Mikan has two new Alices! She has to go away to train for a while! Natsume and Mikan already engaged. But while Mikan's away, will someone else capture Natsume's heart? NXM! I'm going to put this story ON HAITUS to write others, too! Happy holidays!

_**

* * *

**_

Recap:

(Chapter 11 because chapter 12 doesn't really count)

_And as soon as Natsume left, I changed into my clothes, shivering as the coldness of the wind swept across my body. (not really much of a recap =P)_

* * *

_Normal POV_

Natsume sighed as he remembered all that happened yesterday. Who does he love more? Mikan or Misumi? He couldn't tell, but one thing for sure was that he wasn't really telling the truth to Misumi, but wasn't really lying either.

"I love Mikan, but now she's gone. And I also love Misumi," he repeated his words. He _did_ love Mikan. He loved her more than anyone could imagine. But now he loves Misumi too. It was a hard decision. And remembering back when Mikan left, he had promised her that he'll wait for her. What if she came back soon? Natsume didn't want to hurt her feelings _twice_. But if he did, it would be equal to Misumi, then.

And on the other hand, Misumi knew what he was feeling. She wasn't sympathetic, because she feels what he feels. But her con was that whatever she does, it reminds him of Mikan. Perhaps Misumi is just a substitute he made up in place for Mikan. And that Misumi wasn't the right one he loved. So was it Mikan?

He stood up from the chair he was sitting on and made his decision.

He would wait for Mikan to come back to him. But for now, he has to learn to live with his decision.

And tell Misumi about it. Oh, the irony.

* * *

_Mikan's POV_

_Cafeteria_

When would Sumire learn to shut her big mouth up? She was half yapping away at her kiss she shared with Mochu and half _sneezing_ away.

And then I saw Natsume come in, his face full of unknown emotions, but were still there. "N-Natsume..." I blushed remembering yesterday.

Sumire heard what I said and looked at where I was looking. "Oh Natsume! If you're coming here to confess your love for me, you're too late! I already have someone else I love!"

Natsume twitched a little. And it seemed like he twitched when she said I already have someone else I love.

"Misumi, I need to talk to you privately," Natsume whispered softly in my ear, tickling it. And he pulled my arms, together we ran. I heard clicks and flashes of Hotaru's cameras from behind.

Then he stopped. "W-why are we in your room?"

He let go of my wrist and stared into my eyes. I stared right back, mesmerized at his crimson ones.

"I'm sorry," was all he said. But he didn't have to say anymore. Because I understood him. And tears began to form in my eyes.

"N-Natsume, please tell me this is just a joke!" I sobbed. I pulled on his arms. "Please!"

But he didn't say anything. And he looked away from my eyes. "I'm sorry, Misumi. I realized you're right, and I do have someone else I love. I'm sorry." The tears slowly dripped down my face.

And I ran. I ran as far away from his room as I could. And I fainted. Which I hope I'll never awake from.

* * *

I felt my poufy eyes (from crying) flutter open and saw Hotaru holding my hands.

"Hotaru," I whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Mikan," she whispered back. Her voice was full of sadness, relief, and anger. "You're okay." Then her voice sounded dark. "Who did this to you?"

"What do you mean?" But I was always bad at lying in times like this.

"You know what I mean! Ruka found you on the ground near the boy's dorm! And you were crying! Who did this to you?"

I felt tears begin to form again. "N-Natsume," was all I could mutter out. And yet, Hotaru being Hotaru, got it.

"He broke your heart again, didn't he?" she asked, her voice shaking.

I nodded. And I sobbed.

Then she grew even darker. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"T-tell you what?"

"That you have..." She paused and hesitated.

"AIDS?" I finished, sighing and wiping my tears. **(A/N: I have no idea what AIDS is.**** I** **just searched up list of deadly sicknesses on Yahoo. XD! So please, just ignore that fact. SO NOW, I'M GOING TO MAKE UP WHAT AIDS DOES!!!)** "I'm sorry, Hotaru. I-it just came up so suddenly that I didn't know what and how to tell you."

Hotaru looked in my eyes and for the first time in my life, I saw her cry. She embraced me in a tight hug, crying her heart out, not caring about the chattering students and nosy nurses poking their noses through the door.

And I knew there was no way to cure AIDS. AIDS would give pain in my heart. But no matter what, AIDS was nothing compared to Natsume.

Natsume had ripped my heart, glued it crookedly back together, then shredded it again.

Whenever something majorly emotional happens, my AIDS adds up. Then counting those emotionly events, AIDS prepare to ingulf me with darkness and murder me. And sooner or later, death would take me away with it. Death... But Natsume was the one to place those dark memories into my soul. He was the one to blame.

And when I die, I'll make him suffer. I'll blame him for my death. Him and no one else.

* * *

_Normal POV_

**_Bonus_**

Eight months later, Misumi was nowhere to be found. No one knows what happened to her. Natsume is heartbroken that he has made another wrong choice. And as for our stoic inventer and our animal lover, they were always quiet, often skipping class, and ignoring Natsume.

So does Hotaru or Ruka know where Misumi/Mikan is?

I don't know. Go ask them.

Then one day, Narumi _walked_ in the room, wearing _regular men's_ clothing! No one knew what was going to happen. Not even Koko could seem to read his mind. "Today, class, is a very important day. It has been a while since our last student, Misumi, had arrived. So today, we shall have a new student."

Everyone gasped. Murmurs were heard all over the class. Is she a girl? Is he a boy? And so on and on.

"Please welcome her." It was a girl and all the boys (besides Natsume and Ruka because Ruka is skipping class with Hotaru) had hearts in their eyes.

"If we're lucky, she could be even cuter than Misumi-sama and Mikan-sama!" one of them whispered. Natsume twitched.

Narumi sighed. "Please come on." Then the girl walked in. "Please welcome your old classmate, Sakura Mikan!"

And Mikan was there, all right. She was standing at the front of the room, trying her best to not look at Natsume.

* * *

**Me: Short-short and stupid and not really making sense-**

**Koko: We get the point.**

**Mochu: Yeah, in fact, I could think of at least 100 more.**

**Me: Whatever. Review, please!**

* * *

**This is the dictionary/translater for the Japanese words in Uncovered**

**kawaii: cute  
usagi: bunny/rabbit  
daijobu: Are you okay? and I'm okay.  
baka: idiot  
gomen: sorry  
itai: ouch  
ijiwaru: meanie  
arigatou: thank you/thanks  
ohayou: good morning  
nani: what  
demo: but  
sakura: cherry blossom  
konnichiwa: hi/hello  
shiro: white  
kuro: black  
neko: cat  
Kami-sama: God  
kakkounowarai: ugly  
bakabakashii: stupid  
aniki: brother  
oi: hey**


End file.
